


Hands and Knees

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt wants Hermann to dom him for the first time. Hermann enjoys it more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands and Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SebastianM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianM/gifts).



> A gift fic for a darling friend who likes to sexually frustrate me. Kisses. <3

Hermann pauses with his teacup halfway to his mouth. He places the cup back on the saucer, puts the saucer down on the table and looks Newt dead in the eye. “My apologies- you want me to _what_?”

Newt sighs and squirms in his seat. “Come _on_ , man, don’t say it like that, it makes me feel like some kinda pervert.”

“No- no, that’s not what I’m trying to do. But I feel as though I’ve misheard you. Please repeat yourself.”

“I want you to spank me.”

Hermann moves to pick his teacup up, then thinks better of it. “ _Now_?”

“No! Well- okay, that’d be kinda cool, actually, but- but no!” Newt sighs again and runs a hand through his wild hair, still tousled from sleep. “I mean- I saw in the Drift that you’re a pretty vanilla guy, and that’s cool, but you’ve gotta know that I’m...not.”

Hermann flushes as he involuntarily recalls bits and pieces of Newt’s memories- Newt bound and gagged, Newt with a ring around his cock, a man with a riding crop, a woman spreading his thighs with the aid of a bar. Yes, he certainly knows of Newt’s interests, but as the man himself never brought it up, Hermann has kept quiet. “Well. Yes. But I am, ah, not particularly enthusiastic about some of the...things I saw.”

“And I get that! No need to go hardcore, I swear.” Newt adds an extra spoonful of sugar to his mug of coffee. Hermann lets it pass for once. “I mean, we obviously don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. And I don’t _need_ to be dommed to get off- though, uh.” He gives Hermann a goofy grin that makes Hermann’s heart flutter, damn it. “You oughta know that by now. I’d just...like to try it with you. Even if it’s only once!” He makes those ridiculous puppy eyes. “I bet you’d be really good at it, if that helps at all.”

Hermann clears his throat and takes a sip of tea. “I...suppose we could try it. Only a- a spanking?”

Newt nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! I mean, you can talk dirty to me, too. If you want.”

“Talk-?”

“Like, um...” An uncharacteristic blush rises in Newt’s cheeks, even though he continues to sound excited. “Like, like you tell me I’m a bad boy, or, or naughty, like, um-” His voice cracks slightly. “Call me a bad little boy. Or something. Or whatever! I’m, uh, I’m gonna go shower now.”

He speeds from the room, coffee barely touched. Hermann smiles slightly. Very well. He can do this.

 

ooo

 

Hermann returns home from work before Newt does that evening, and he begins to set the scene. He did quite a bit of research during the day- in his defense, he only had one class and very few students came to his office hours -so between that and Newton’s memories, he is fairly certain he knows what he’s doing. And if there’s anything he does wrong, Newt will not hesitate to correct him. That’s the sort of man Newt is, after all.

Hermann takes a seat by the front door and waits. Newt comes home at precisely six PM, yelling, “Honey, I’m home!”

“Newton Klaus Geiszler,” Hermann says, making his voice as frigid as possible. Newt freezes in place. “Do you _know_ what you’ve done?”

“I- I, um- what?”

Hermann stands and takes hold of Newt’s shoulder. “I take it your safeword is still ‘humerus’?” he whispers.

Newt’s eyes widen and he nods. “Y-yeah. I mean- yes. Yes, sir.”

That’s a bit unexpected, but it sends a rush through Hermann. How odd. Maybe he’ll like this more than he originally thought. “Good. Now then.” He grips Newt’s shoulder tighter and scowls at him. “You bad, _bad_ boy. This is the last time I let you get away with disobeying me. We’re going to the bedroom, young man.”

Newt follows him eagerly, trotting after him like a dog expecting a treat. A memory of Newt collared and leashed sneaks into Hermann’s mind, and the image is rather appealing.

In the bedroom, Hermann removes Newt’s belt, unbuttons his jeans, and pushes them down to his ankles. “On the bed,” he says while Newt toes his shoes and socks off. “Hands and knees, bottom in the air.” He had, admittedly, wanted to try taking Newt over his knee, but he’s not entirely sure how well the position would work with his leg. Perhaps they will experiment with that another time.

His cock twitches at the suggestion of there being another time. Yes, Hermann is most certainly enjoying this more than he thought he would.

Newt obeys instantly. He waits patiently and shivers when Hermann runs a hand over the curve of his ass. Besides the front of one thigh, Newt has no tattoos from the waist down. He looks so bare, almost virginal. Hermann pats Newt’s behind gently before landing an open-palmed slap.

Newt makes a muffled noise, like he is pressing his lips together so his sounds do not escape. That just won’t do at all. “Bad, bad boy,” Hermann says. “What a _naughty_ boy. I won’t stand for this sort of thing any longer, you nasty little boy.”

“I’m sorry, sir!” Newton squeaks as Hermann spanks him again. Hermann glances between Newt’s open thighs to see his hard, red cock.

“Dirty boy,” Hermann hisses, smacking his behind again, and a fourth time in quick succession. “What an utterly filthy little boy I have. Are you truly sorry?”

“I am, sir! I’m very, very sorry!” Newt’s hips buck after another slap. Hermann can feel his own cock growing harder, so he frees himself from his trousers.

“That’s good,” he says. He strokes his cock once before spanking Newton again, three fast, hard slaps that make him cry out. “I’m sure that by the time we’re done, you’ll know well enough to never _ever_ disobey me again. Am I right?”

Newt gasps and nods. “Y-yes, sir. Oh- oh, sir, _please_ , can I- may I-”

Hermann pats Newt’s bottom again, hot and red now, and strokes his lower back softly. “Yes, sweet boy. You may come now.”

Newt comes in a messy spurt, shouting incomprehensibly as he does. Hermann pumps himself to his own orgasm and feels a strange swell of accomplishment when his release lands on Newton’s thighs. Newt shakes and drops down to the mattress, panting heavily. “Oh- oh my _god_ , that was- that, holy shit, oh my god-”

“Quite.” Hermann runs his fingers through Newt’s hair and smiles at the happy noise Newt makes. “Let’s take a shower, darling, to get you cleaned up. I purchased some lotion for your bottom, and then I’ll make us dinner, hm?”

“Mmm.” Newt sits up and pulls Hermann into a hug, nuzzling his face against Hermann’s stomach. “Can we order pizza?”

“Certainly, little love. Now, up we get, time for a shower.”

Newt stands and presses a kiss to Hermann’s cheek. “Thanks, Hermann. You’re the best.”

Hermann smiles and kisses Newt’s nose. “You are very welcome, Newton. And...I’d quite like to try this again some time.”


End file.
